


Souls Trapped in Peace

by throughartistseyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughartistseyes/pseuds/throughartistseyes
Summary: After Thanos snaps his fingers, half of the universe is trapped in the soul stone. Each person is transported to a world that they feel at peace in, but need to escape to return back to their lives.Based on this post: http://throughartistseyes.tumblr.com/post/173656861462/throughartistseyes-post-infinity-war-headcannon





	Souls Trapped in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will focus on a different character's perspective. The group from Titan will all stick together as will the group from Wakanda

"Something's happening" Mantis' eyes begin to search the sky, the feeling of dread overwhelming her. She's leaning into Peter's arm she tries to make sense of what she is feeling when the world begins to fade to black. 

Piece by piece, her vision becomes to come back, an orange sky and never ending desert replacing the ruins of Titan she was standing on moments before. 

"Hello..?" Mantis calls, turning to where the rest of her team stood behind her before the scenery changed. "Quill? Drax?" Panic started to build in her chest as the light seemed to shudder for a fraction of a second and forms began to materialize at her feet. "Drax!"

Mantis dropped to her knees next to Drax's unconscious body. "Drax, wake up, something is happening." She shoved gently at his chest a few times without a response. A frown forming on her face, she grasped his arm "Wake." 

Nothing. 

Her frown deepened and she grasped his arm with both hands. "Wake." Drax remained motionless and she began to notice the bodies of Quill and the other travelers from Earth scattered around her unconscious. "Drax. Wake!" She grunted in frustration and shoved Drax away from her but he didn't budge. With a huff she sat herself next to his head, placed her hands on either side of his face and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on his thoughts and dove into his mind. 

* 

Thanos, the mad titan lay bloodied and barely breathing as Drax stood over him, blades drawn. 

"This is for my family, you disgusting creature!" Mantis watched in shock as Drax plunged his blade into Thanos' throat and watched the life drain from the most powerful being in the galaxy. 

"Father?" A small voice called from behind him and Drax spun around, knife raised, but froze when he saw the small child standing next to a strong woman. 

"Kamaria?" Drax's voice was frail, but full of hope as the small girl ran into his arms. "Hovat?" He looked up at his wife as he held his child. She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately slumped, years of pain and grief released as he held his family. "I thought you were both gone. I searched the galaxy to grant you both the justice that you deserved." Drax pulled back to brush the hair back from his daughters face, only then catching sight of Mantis over her shoulder. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. "I thought Thanos killed you back on Titan." 

"Drax..." She started, unsure of how to continue. "What do you remember from our fight on Titan?" Drax tucked his daughter into his side and wrapped an arm around Hovat. 

"Thanos slayed the rest of you, I took the Milano and followed him until I had the chance to kill him myself." He said factually. "How did you escape?" 

"I did not escape, we were both taken somewhere else." Mantis said quietly, watching Drax's confusion turn to anger.

"You're lying! You're helping Thanos aren't you?" He put his family behind him to storm towards Mantis. "You just want to keep me away from them!" He reached out to grab her but she managed to place her hands on his head first. 

"See the truth!" She cried and he stilled, eyes glazing over as he saw their surroundings for what they actually were. He slowly turned to look where his family had been moments ago before facing Mantis again, covering her hands with his. 

"Did we fail?" He asked quietly. Mantis slowly looked around at the remainder of their team that followed them from Titan, all still unconscious but not dead. 

"Not yet we haven't."

**Author's Note:**

> First venture into writing  
> Visit me on Tumblr Throughartistseyes.tumblr.com  
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
